Relaciones España-Francia/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes franceses Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| El príncipe Felipe será recibido por el presidente de la República Francesa, François Mitterrand, el 30 de junio en París.- Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes on October 2, 1996 Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon in official visit at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Felipe VI - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, junto al Príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe, durante el almuerzo en el Palacio Real en honor del presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy, tras el acto de imposición del Collar de la Orden del Toisón de Oro. EFE EFE Felipe VI - François Hollande.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias durante un encuentro con el Presidente de la República de Francia, François Hollande, tras la celebración de la adopción de la nueva Constitución en Túnez Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Emmanuel Macron - Felipe VI.jpg| Dastis revela que Felip VI i Macron van parlar de Catalunya El Nacional Foto: Casa Reial. |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Juan Carlos I - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Quand Juan Carlos chassait à Chambord. François Mitterrand - Juan Carlos I.jpg| H.M. King Juan Carlos I of Spain; President François Mitterrand of France, Co-Prince of Andorra; H.M. Queen Sofia of Spain; and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand of France, Co-Princess of Andorra (detalle de foto) Jacques Chirac - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Jacques Chirac recibe a don Juan Carlos ayer en el palacio del Elíseo. ASSOCIATED PRESS Juan Carlos I - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos. Don Juan Carlos, con Nicolas Sarkozy. Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes franceses Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez François Hollande - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez se reúne con François Hollande en Madrid. Abc.es Emmanuel Macron - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y Emmanuel Macron. / EFE |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes Spanish Partido Popular leader Mariano Rajoy 14 November 2003 at the Elysees Palace in Paris. Mariano Rajoy - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el expresidente francés Nicolás Sarkozy. ARCHIVO Diario de Navarra François Hollande - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| François Hollande se reúne con Mariano Rajoy en el Palacio del Elíseo en París Telediario Emmanuel Macron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Emmanuel Macron se saludan a las puertas del Elíseo. Efe |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Jacques Chirac - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Chirac, con Rodríguez Zapatero. (AFP) José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Zapatero y Sarkozy en una reunión en Bruselas el mes de marzo. | Yves Herman François Hollande - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| François Hollande and José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero during his meeting in Toulouse on April, 19th 2007 for the 2007 presidential election. Guillaume Paumier (user:guillom) |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Jacques Chirac - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con el presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, ayer en El Elíseo. REUTERS José María Aznar - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| José María Aznar y Nicolás Sarkozy. AFP |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| From left, Felipe Gonzalez Marquez and Michelangelo Baracchi Bonvicini of Atomium Culture, with Valery Giscard d’Estaing and Erika Widegren at a European summit on research and innovation in Dublin in Februrary. irishtimes.com Felipe González - François Mitterrand.jpg| Los presidentes de España y Francia, Felipe González y François Mitterrand, durante la rueda de prensa conjunta, tras la reunión que mantuvieron enel Palacio de la Moncloa. / EFE/ Ángel Martín Felipe González - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Felipe González, Clinton, Jacques Chirac, en 1995- ABC Felipe González - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, acompañado de los expresidentes del Gobierno Felipe González, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy. EFE EFE Felipe González - François Hollande.jpg| El expresidente Felipe González con el presidente de la República Francesa, François Hollande. Foto: AFP en españo Caudillos españoles con presidentes franceses Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Charles de Gaulle - Francisco Franco.jpg| De Gaulle visita a Franco en 1970 poco después de su cese como presidente de la República y poco antes de morir. Archivos de Historia on Twitter Fuentes Categoría:España-Francia